


Misnomer

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUish, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Names, S8ish, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looks on in amusement as Dean attempts to make Cas stop calling him ‘sweetums’…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misnomer

Sam doesn’t understand this need of Dean to name stuff. Case in point, those ‘jefferson starships’. Also, the reasoning behind naming them so. His reasons are always the same level of cryptic and only his logic can make sense of his name giving attributes. Dean still held that he was the one who had used the first ‘brunch’ even though Sam showed him how even Enid Blyton had used it. But Dean had been adamant enough to make Sam stop trying to correct him.

It had just worsened from there, the oft repeated reminiscence of the ‘vampirates’, the mutterings against the ‘kahn worm’ and weird food combos that Dean managed to unearth from weird corners of the net and took great pleasure in presenting them to Sam and Castiel while saying the name with aplomb. Sam would have a bite out of them if they didn’t look like they were carrying enough calories to give a heart attack, but Castiel would eat the whole of it, no matter how big or hot or whatever perfectly applicable superlatives it was and then tell Dean that it was delicious.

Dean would beam wide at that, preening and peacocking to the extent that Sam would sometimes have to excuse himself to his room so that he could laugh loudly in its privacy. Sure, some of the names had been funny and some had been just plain weird, but Sam just didn’t get why Dean got so much pleasure at naming things. Maybe he could ask Dean someday and maybe Dean will answer without resorting to his very false moto of ‘no chick flick moments’. 

Perhaps it was a question that bugged Castiel too. For, and Sam had to give kudos to Castiel to coming up with this idea, started naming Dean too, or rather calling him different names. The first time Castiel had called Dean ‘sweetcheeks’, and Sam assumed it was the first time given how bug eyed Dean went, Sam choked on the glass of iced tea he had been sipping necessitating Dean to thump his back loudly while he continued staring at Castiel in utter shock. After that, it was basically a progression to more names.

‘Dill pickle’, ‘Lovechunk’, Cutie Pie’, ‘Pet’, ‘Lover’, ‘Darling’ were the ones that Sam had heard himself and Castiel said all of them with equanimity while Dean would splutter and blush and look both furious and fond. Sam was just thankful that the names were not getting too explicit as he was not sure that he would be able to face them so well, really. What was even funnier was watching Dean explain to Castiel why he was not to call Dean that name again in the future.

Currently, Sam was looking on in amusement as Dean attempted to make Cas stop calling him ‘sweetums’. Sam wasn’t sure where Castiel was picking his words from, but the whole thing was definitely hilarious. Castiel was pouting a bit, as he asked why ‘sweetums’ was rejected as, as Castiel explained, Dean was both sweet and had a nice little tummy that Castiel liked, at which Sam just ran out of the room, tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed loudly. 

It was sweet, Sam was sure, it was so very sweet that Castiel tried to think up names to call Dean. At least Dean was no longer denying that Castiel and he were a thing. Sam was also thankful that Dean was happy with Castiel, being with him and being open about the fact that he was happy being with Castiel. So Sam left them to it, Castiel trying to make Dean decide on one another name atleast and Dean trying his best to not give in to any of the names, although, and Sam needn’t have noticed them, Dean seemed to have like ‘pet’ and ‘lover’.

One day, during lunch, when Dean had produced another of his weird concoctions that Castiel had just about inhaled within a few minutes, while Sam navigated the dish at a more sedate pace, Sam asked Castiel, “Say Cas, why do you want to call Dean something other than his name? I mean, why is it important to you?”

Dean who had been sitting by them and munching on his food stilled and looked at Castiel too, fear visible in the still lines of his body. 

Castiel, who was eating the last bites of his meal, frowned at Sam and then at Dean before saying, “That is because Dean named me too.”

“I didn’t name you,” Dean piped in, indignant. “I don’t even call you anything like the words you want to call me,” he added with a huff.

“No Dean, you did name me. I was Castiel, angel of the lord, soldier of the heavens, killer of the enemy and nothing much. You named me Cas, angel of the lord, but with better knowledge of humans, soldier of the heavens, but not a mindless one anymore and a killer of the enemy, except that I can now decide as to who is my enemy and who is not. So you see Dean, you did name me, you named me and also claimed me into what I am today and I wanted to do the same for you. You are Dean Winchester, hunter, Mark of Cain holder, Devil destroyer, but you are more, more to me and I want to name you precisely that and call you mine.”

Dean’s fork had fallen down from his hands as he listened to Castiel. His mouth was open and his eyes were stormy, brimming with emotions and so much love for Castiel that Sam, who had been staring at Castiel and then at Dean had to look away. No wonder, Sam smiled into his plate, no wonder Dean liked naming stuff because they were what they meant to Dean. Also, Sam mused, imagine naming an angel of the lord and changing them irrevocably. How about that for a simple little human, how about that indeed.

Kissing noise pulled Sam’s eyes back at them to only see that they were very enthusiastically kissing each other. Taking that as his cue to leave, Sam took his plate and glass of water and headed to his room. The kissing noises followed him to the corridor and Sam just smiled fondly at them, glad that Dean had Cas and that Cas had Dean. They definitely deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to be more funny, but, eh, fuck it. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading, Comment on what you think and kudos too please!


End file.
